


Back Against the Wall

by KittyBandit



Series: The Fox and the Priest; A Youkai AU [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Kitsune!Lavi, M/M, Sex, Shinto Priest!Allen, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: There was a reason Allen didn't like to drink...





	Back Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For Laven Week 2019!
> 
> DAY 6 (Saturday, August 10th): Champagne  
Romance | Luxurious | Intoxicated | Uninhibited | Sensual
> 
> Prompts used: Intoxication, Uninhibited

Hot—everything was _too hot_.

Allen sucked in a deep breath, silver eyes closed and head tossed back against the rough stone wall of the inner temple. Sweat collected on his brow, dampening his mussed bangs. The room spun around him as a moan rattled in the back of his throat. If Lavi didn’t have such a tight hold on him, he might have collapsed from it all.

“Lavi,” he croaked out, hands clenched in the back of the kitsune’s kimono, trying to hold himself steady as he assaulted his neck with kisses and quick nips. “_Lavi_, if you want to do this—_ahhh_—we should go back to my room.”

The redhead growled, _hungry_, sharp teeth grazing against Allen’s skin in his excitement. “_No_,” he groaned, pressing his knee between Allen’s legs and grinding their hips together. “I want you here—_now_.”

The declaration sent a shiver down Allen’s spine, heat collecting low in his already hot guts. He wished he could blame the saké for Lavi’s incorrigible attitude, but really, all the alcohol was guilty of was giving Allen the excuse to _not care_. As uncouth as it was, he wanted Lavi to fuck him against the wall, to ravish him and leave him gasping for air, to leave him so sore and aching that he couldn’t walk right for days.

As those thoughts crossed his mind, he remembered why he rarely indulged in saké…

Lavi’s lips seared across his neck, working their way along his skin. His tongue ran along the edge of Allen’s ear, breath hot against his neck, smelling of the alcohol they’d shared. Allen clung tighter to Lavi, tilting his head to the side to give the amorous kitsune more room to play. As he rutted against Lavi’s hips, excitement built in his stomach.

His enthusiastic reciprocation had Lavi growling against his neck. Reaching down, he grabbed Allen’s ass and lifted him off the ground as if he weighed no more than a feather. The stone wall dug into his back as he wrapped his legs around Lavi’s torso, their bodies pressed tight together and strained with mutual need.

Pushing back the layers of Allen’s kimono, Lavi slipped his hand between his legs, palming Allen’s cock and balls. He kissed Allen on the lips, stealing his breath as he moaned into his mouth with untethered desire. Allen whined, digging his nails into Lavi’s shoulders.

“_Allen_,” he moaned as their lips parted, fingers squeezing his dick as he stroked it. “My priest—I want you, I want to be _in_ you.”

Allen melted at the flagrant desire dripping from Lavi’s tone. He slipped a hand into Lavi’s hair, tugging at the red strands sharp enough to drag a needy whine from the kitsune’s lips. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Another growl, lower and hungrier than the first, emanated from Lavi’s throat. He nipped at Allen’s lips, nearly hard enough to draw blood, then went to work. Allen pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Lavi didn’t put him down, but he could feel the kitsune fumbling for something in the sleeves of his kimono. It wasn’t until he felt the press of two slick fingers against his ass that he realized it was the ointment he always carried with him. At least they weren’t drunk enough to go without.

Lavi pressed two fingers in, and Allen bit his lip to keep from crying out. It burned, unprepared as he was, but Lavi didn’t hold back, plunging his fingers knuckle-deep. Allen bit his shoulder, moaning as his entire body trembled in Lavi’s arms.

“Pretty priest,” Lavi purred, nipping at Allen’s neck and ears as he worked his fingers in and out of him. “Open up for me.”

“_Aaah—_” Allen felt himself stretch to accommodate Lavi’s wandering fingers, each brush of skin on skin sending waves of electricity through his body. He rocked his hips uselessly into Lavi’s, unable to do more than drive himself mad with want. The fox had him pinned well, and he could hardly move with the wall flush to his back and his body pressed into Lavi’s.

But he didn’t need to move when Lavi’s fingers filled him up _so well_.

The initial burn faded, as it always did, and Allen felt that itch deep inside every time Lavi moved his fingers. He teased around it, that sensitive spot that made his toes curl and his breath hitch. “Lavi,” he moaned, squeezing his legs tighter around his waist. “Lavi, please. I need more.”

With slow, careful movements, Lavi slipped his fingers out of Allen, shifting him in his arms. “For you—anything,” he mumbled against Allen’s neck.

Allen gasped as he felt the dull press of Lavi’s cock against his hole—teasing him with its thickness. He held Allen’s ass, hands spreading his cheeks as he slowly lowered him. The stretch was unbearable, beautiful, and Allen groaned as he sank fully onto Lavi’s cock, taking him all in. Lavi kissed him, devouring his mouth without hesitation as he filled him to the brim.

As they kissed, Lavi thrust into Allen. It was a shallow pump of his hips, but it was enough to force the air from Allen’s lungs. They’d fucked many times before, but never like this—and the new, unorthodox position made it so much easier for Lavi to hit his prostate. Pleasure radiated through Allen’s bones, his teeth chattering from it. And when Lavi moved again, rougher this time, Allen felt that same delicious pressure double inside him.

“Again,” Allen groaned as he came up for air. “Faster—” He clung tighter to Lavi trying to move his hips and failing miserably.

Another growl ripped itself from Lavi’s lips, and he pumped his hips again, keeping a steady pace as he worked himself in and out of Allen. Allen cried out, knocking his head against the wall and struggling to keep his breath even. Each thrust drew another wave of heat deep down in Allen’s belly, stirring him up and rattling the last few coherent thoughts out of his head. As Lavi grew rougher and possessive, Allen grew bolder.

Slipping a hand between them, Allen grabbed his neglected cock and wrapped his fingers around the stiff shaft. He stroked himself in time with Lavi’s thrusts, struggling to keep the pace without dissolving into an incoherent mess. The added sensation pushed him closer to completion—every stroke and thrust and nip and kiss against his skin. He was close, _so close_, even though they’d barely started.

Lavi’s sharp claws dug into Allen’s backside as he held him up, continuing to thrust into him without slowing his pace. “So tight—” he groaned, kissing along Allen’s shoulder, his kimono askew and barely hanging on his lithe form after Lavi’s rough treatment. “Wanna eat you up.”

Allen groaned again, overwhelmed as they both chased down mutual completion. Lavi’s breath blew hot against his neck, sending shivers through his body. With every thrust of his hips, Allen felt his body clench around Lavi’s cock, as if he couldn’t stand the empty feeling each time he pulled out. The fire deep in his guts grew hotter as the seconds passed, and Allen lost the ability for coherent speech. All that managed to spill past his lips were desperate mewls and moans. He pumped his hand faster, thumb and forefinger squeezing his red tip with each pass, slick and sticky with precum.

“Allen, _Allen_—” Lavi moaned his name like a prayer, canting his hips into Allen’s, growing more vigorous with each thrust. Tightening his grip on Allen’s backside, he worked into him as his breath came out in fast, heavy pants. As he pressed his nose into Allen’s neck, Lavi let out a pitiful whine that echoed in his ears.

Lavi’s thrusts grew erratic, wild, and the change in pace sent jolts of pleasure through Allen’s limbs. He stroked himself harder, faster, squeezing his eyes shut tight as the tension in his belly snapped. With a cry, Allen came like a fountain, spilling cum between them. His hips jerked of their own accord, hungrily chasing the pleasure down.

Seconds after, Lavi lost himself to desire, pinning Allen against the wall and fucking into him until the last of his orgasm faded. Allen didn’t know how he could still be standing after all of that—his own knees had turned to jelly by then.

Slowly, Lavi withdrew his softening cock and lowered Allen back on his feet. They leaned against the wall, panting, covered in sweat and cum. Allen pulled at the collar of his askew kimono, covering his bruised and bitten shoulders. He looked up to Lavi, face flushed red—though if it were from the alcohol or the sex, he couldn’t say. But before a sound passed over his lips, Lavi captured them in a heavy, deep kiss. Allen couldn’t help but moan into it, thankful for his smitten kitsune for holding him tight and keeping him on his feet.

When they parted, Lavi smiled at him, a fang poking out over his lips. “You are perfect.”

Allen’s red cheeks deepened in hue, and he ducked his head to hide the smile playing on his lips. “You, too.” He brushed back his mussed hair, a sudden shyness taking over. Running his fingers down the front of Lavi’s loosened kimono, he cleared his throat. “Can we go to my room now?”

“Anything for you,” Lavi said, repeating his earlier words. He kissed Allen’s forehead, and took his hands, slowly backing away from the wall and giving him some room to breathe.

“Good, because I don’t think I can stay standing much longer after that.”

Lavi snickered. “Why didn’t you say so?” Dipping down, he swooped Allen off his feet, carrying him bridal style. Allen looped his arms around his neck, letting out a surprised gasp as he tried to steady himself.

“Lavi! What are you doing?”

“Sparing you the trouble of walking,” he replied, a wide grin on his face—too pleased with himself. “Since I fucked you too well, it seems…”

Allen sighed, shaking his head and tightening his grip around Lavi’s neck. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Maybe a little—but tell me you don’t like it.”

Though he could think of a million reasons and excuses for why he should walk, Allen didn’t say a word.


End file.
